Un homme disparait
by Douce
Summary: Naruto à baissé les bras, ses rêves et ses espoirs mis de côté puis oubliée. Tout cela pour le bien d'une promesse inachevé car Sasuke est de retour et il n'y est absolument pour rien. A quoi lui sert-il encore de rester ? Sasu/naru, OOC Pour Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention : **Présence de relation homosexuel, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge où ceux qui n'aiment pas, vous êtes prévenue. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Bien sur que tout les persos m'appartiennent ! Dans mes rêves remplis de paillettes et de bisousnours !

A l'origine c'était censé être un OS mais en fin de compte il sera en deux ou trois parties (Ok peut être un tout petit peu plus) J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Tu t'égards**

Tu te regarde dans la glace et tu ne sais plus quoi voir, tu ne sais plus qui chercher. Sur ton visage les traits son tirés et ton regard est éteint. Mais tu te dis qu'être en vie est suffisant. Suffisant pour faire illusion. Pour montrer que tu respectes ton nindo.

Car ta promesse n'as pas encore été tenu et que ce n'est qu'après l'avoir honorée, que tu pourras oublier.

Tu seras capable de faire l'impasse sur ces années de déceptions et d'incertitudes, tu reprendras un semblant d'innocence. Peut être même, retrouveras-tu le désir de poursuivre ton rêve, devenir Hokage. Tu es Uzumaki Naruto après tout !

Tu passes une main sous le jet d'eau cristallin puis sur ta nuque et sort de la pièce dans laquelle tu es depuis maintenant deux heures. Jamais matinée ne t'as semblée si pathétique.

T'enfermer dans le dénie t'as permis de développer la force dont tu avais besoin. Pour que le village te reconnaisse en tant que personne à part entière. Pour qu'il t'accepte en tant que ninja digne de ce nom. Mais était-ce bien la chose à faire ?

Pour courir après ce but, tu as mis de coté tout ce qui faisait de toi le gamin le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Car un ninja se doit d'être réfléchi.

Pourtant tu t'es accroché à la vie autant que tu le pouvais. Les massacres dont tu as été le témoin et les meurtres dont tu as été l'auteur ne t'ont pas permit d'être sauvé. Aucun de vous n'a été sauvé d'ailleurs.

Mais de tous, tu es celui qui à la fin, se laisse dépérir.

Malgré tout, chaque jours tu espères trouver une raison valable de persévérer. Devenir Hokage était ton but ultime, celui qui faisait battre ton cœur d'excitation.

Comment feras-tu pour feindre de ne pas savoir le rôle que celui-ci doit jouer ? Pourras-tu n'être qu'une marionnette aux mains de conseillés ?

Tu y seras bien obligé parce que sinon, de tous, tu es celui qui à la fin se laissera mourir.

Tu enfiles ton uniforme d'ANBU et part en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Selon ses dires un évènement important c'est dérouler durant la nuit.

Des regards accompagnés de sourires te sont adressés tout au long de ta route, tu y réponds par politesse, mais ton cœur n'y est pas. Tu as réussis à te faire aimé par ton village, alors pourquoi n'es- tu pas satisfais ?

A l'entrée du bâtiment un groupe de ninja patientent. Tu les reconnais et tes lèvres s'étirent dans un petit sourire. C'est Shikamaru qui t'aperçois en premier, d'un signe de tête il te dit bonjour et tu fais de même.

- Bonjour Naruto !

Tu lèves les yeux vers une jeune fille qui t'offre son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour Sakura.

- Toi, tu as encore mal dormi !

Elle te prend le visage entre ses doigts fin et vos yeux se rencontrent. Tu voudrais lui dire que c'est faux mais tu n'ose pas. Pourtant ce ne serais pas un mensonge car pour avoir un sommeil difficile il faudrait pouvoir dormir. Et cela fait longtemps que tu ne dors plus.

- Regarde-moi ces cernes !

- Tu en as aussi Sakura.

- Peut-être mais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai travaillé tard. Et toi ? Quel est ton excuse ?

- On dira simplement que l'on est dans le même cas, d'accord ?

Tu lui prends doucement les mains entre les tiennes et tu t'éloignes. Parce que tu ne supportes pas de la voir inquiète, parce que ses beaux yeux verts on trop souvent été voilés. Puis tu te joins au groupe. Ils sont tous exceptionnels à tes yeux et tu l'es tout autant pour eux.

Tu n'es plus aussi lumineux qu'avant et ta beauté triste n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce que tu aurais pu être. Mais peut importe car tu reste pour eux un membre irremplaçable.

Le savais-tu ? Que pas un seul n'hésiterais à donner sa vie pour toi ?

En passant devant toi, Sakura te glisse un paquet dans la poche.

- J'ai préparé ça hier soir. Tu en prends un tout les jours et tu te reposes !

- Sakura…

- Et je ne veux rien savoir.

Elle s'éloigne rapidement et tu continues à l'observer. C'était donc ça le travail qu'elle devait faire.

Ensemble vous montez les différents étages avant d'arriver au bureau de l'Hokage. Tu ne te pose pas la question de savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous convoqués, car au fond, pour toi, cela n'a aucune importance.

Tsunade se trouve comme à son habitude affalée dans son fauteuil. Elle a le regard lointain qui ne laisse rien présager de bon. Elle n'y arrive pas, car elle redoute vos réactions. Surtout la tienne.

Le savais-tu ? Que ce dont-elle a le plus peur en ce moment, c'est de toi ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En sortant de la réunion tes amis sont certes sous le choc, mais tous ressentent un soulagement inespéré. Savoir que Sasuke à finalement retrouver ses esprits et qu'il est actuellement en chemin pour revenir à Konoha, ne laisse personnes indifférents. Sauf toi.

Tu en es même déçu. Cela aussi tu ne pourras pas le réaliser. La promesse que tu as faites à Sakura ne sera jamais tenu car encore une fois tu as été inutile. Ce qui faisait que tu te lèves chaque matin vient de t'être enlevé. Il ne te reste plus rien à accomplir.

Peut-être devrais-tu tout simplement disparaitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention : **Présence de relations homosexuels, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge ou ceux qui n'aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus. Pour tout les autres, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr que tout les persos m'appartiennent ! Dans mes rêves remplis de paillettes et de bisousnours !

**Réponse au reviews anonymes :** Bon j'y passerais pas mille ans, juste pour dire que s'amener et laisser une insulte comme reviews, c'est digne de la maternelle. Je sais pas qui c'est et je m'en fou.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tu reviendras**

Une fois de plus tu ne rentres chez toi qu'à la nuit tombée. Le calme de ces pièces t'apaise, et te terrorise en même temps. Le silence a toujours été ton ennemie et la solitude ton quotidien. Tu as longtemps haï cette réalité, car seul, il n'y a plus de barrière, plus d'échappatoire. Dans ton esprit les images se bousculent et se heurtent sans cesse. Le poids que tu sembles porter s'alourdit de jour en jour, mais tu ne luttes plus, et peu à peu, le monde extérieure te paraît sans intérêt. Dans la semi-obscurité, tu te laisses tomber lourdement sur ton lit.

Tu as fui tes amis et repoussés tes limites. Pourquoi ? Toi-même tu ne le sais pas. Tu te laisses ronger par un mal invisible, que tu ne veux pas partager. Fatigué, tu soupirs en t'allongeant sur le lit. Que penserait-il s'il te voyait comme cela ?

Naruto toujours si fort, toujours si vivant. Te mépriseraient-ils de n'avoir pas su te reprendre ? Ils ne pourront pas te comprendre, car toi-même tu ne le peux pas. D'où te viens ce vide, ce manque ? Peut importe, cela ne compte plus. Les années ce sont écoulés et chacune d'entre elles t'ont volé un peu de toi. A la fin il ne reste plus rien. Sauf ta propre vie.

Une vie que tu gaspilles et que tu mets continuellement en danger.

Six jours ce sont écoulés, depuis que tu sais qu'il est revenu. Et pourtant pas une seul fois tu n'as essayé de le voir. Pourquoi devrais-tu ? Après tout les efforts dont tu as fait preuve, toutes les tentatives de persuasion, il a finalement refait surface sur un simple coup de tête. Tu n'as simplement pas été à la hauteur. Depuis son retour, tu multiplies les missions suicide et les missions d'infiltration. Pour toi, si tu dois disparaître ce ne peut être qu'en tant que ninja et en étant utile a quelqu'un.

Un rayon de soleil t'éblouis. Encore une nuit sans sommeille. Un être humain ne pourrait pas supporter cela, mais voilà, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Autrefois cette différence était ta force, aujourd'hui elle crée un gouffre de plus en plus grand entre toi et le reste du monde.

Tu te relèves. Aujourd'hui tu dois remettre ton rapport, alors autant commencer à l'écrire dès maintenant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cela fait un moment que tu erres sans vraiment savoir où tu vas. De toute façon tu n'as nul part où te rendre.

Le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant. Depuis combien de temps tu ne le regardes plus ?

Celui que tu es aujourd'hui, ne fait plus attention aux petits détails qui rythmaient autrefois sa vie. Durant toutes ces années de poursuite tu n'as connu que ta promesse, maintenant tu as oublié ta propre existence. Tu n'as pas de présent, tu n'auras pas de futur. Cet engagement que tu n'as pas su remplir, te retient dans le passé.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste quelques mots prononcés par un gamin un peu trop sûr de lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Alors pourquoi as-tu une tel réaction ?

A l'intersection de la rue qui mène chez toi, une ombre est adossée au mur, les bras croisé derrière le dos et la tête baissée. Tu serres les poings et la dépasse, essayant de l'ignorer.

Sakura relève la tête, te fixant en essayant de se contrôler.

- Si tu me donnes une raison valable, je ne te blâmerais pas !

Tu continues de marcher, pressant le pas.

- Je suis désolé Sakura. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière.

Elle est en colère, car elle ne te comprend plus. Elle est furieuse, car tu n'es plus celui qu'elle a connu. Elle s'en veut, car elle n'y peut rien.

Un moment tu restes immobile. Ta poitrine te fait souffrir. Tu poses une main au niveau de ton cœur, en essayant de contrôler ton souffle. Levant la tête vers le ciel tu inspires et expires bruyamment. Cette douleur est étrange... Tu as pourtant l'habitude d'être blessé, alors pourquoi est-ce différent ? Une deuxième personne se fait sentir, tu comprends immédiatement qu'il avait dissimulé sa présence et en ouvrant les yeux une silhouette perché sur un arbre t'apparait. Tes jambes perdent leurs forces et tu t'affales sur le sol. Les sons ne te parviennent plus. Est-ce une malédiction ? Le visage de Sasuke, sera t-il vraiment la dernière chose que tu verras ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Les voix autour de toi te tires du sommeille dans lequel tu étais plongé. Cette odeur d'antiseptique et de draps stérilisés. Tu sais où tu te trouves avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. La pièce d'un blanc immaculé, redouble ta migraine.

- Enfin réveillé ?

Tu tournes la tête et aperçois la jeune fille aux cheveux rose assise près de toi. Tu tentes de parler, mais ta bouche est pâteuse.

- Tiens !

Pourquoi est-ce toujours comme ça ? Toi qui te blesses et Sakura qui s'inquiète ? Détournant la tête, tu fermes les yeux.

- S'il te plait, va-t'en !

Le son d'un verre qui se brise, attires ton attention et un poing puissant empoigne le col, de la chemise informe qui t'as été attribué.

- Répète encore ça et je te jure que rien, pas même ton état, ne m'empêchera de te faire la peau !

- Sakura ?

- Laisse tomber. Un idiot restera toujours un idiot !

Cette voix ? Ton visage se tournes dans sa direction et tu plonges dans un regard d'un noir profond. Appuyé contre la porte, ses yeux moqueurs te fixent attentivement. Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à dissimuler sa présence ? Tu le regardes sans comprendre. Sakura relâche sa prise et s'éloigne. Lorsqu'elle s'adresse à toi, c'est d'une voix fatiguée.

- Imbécile, me refait plus une peur pareil ! Tu es resté dans le coma trois jours, et tu a dormis deux jours entier.

Elle pose une main sur son visage.

- Naruto, … Imbécile !

Avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, tu dis la première chose qui te passes par la tête.

- Le coma ? Pourquoi ?

De toutes tes forces, tu essayes d'ignorer le regard persistant de Sasuke.

- Tu oses me le demander ? Naruto… Depuis combien de temps puises-tu dans les réserves de chakra du démon renard ?

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Avec ton niveau de maîtrise, c'est impossible que tu l'ai fais inconsciemment…

- Tu as dit que je suis resté dans les vapes cinq jours… ?

Tu te redresses et fait mine de te levé.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le flux de chakra dans lequel tu puisais s'est bloqué instantanément ! Tu as faillis y passé ! Tu ne peux pas sortir de l'hôpital.

- J'ai une missions de prévu après demain. Je dois m'entrainer…

Sans que tu ne comprennes pourquoi, tu es de nouveau étendu sur le lit, une main fortement plaqué sur ton torse, t'empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

Tu voudrais lui dire de te lâcher, mais tu restes muet et obéis docilement. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ou l'as-tu simplement ignoré, cette lueur de colère qui est apparut dans les prunelles de Sasuke ?

- L' Hokage ne peut se déplacer aujourd'hui, mais elle m'a chargé de te t'informer de l'annulation de toutes tes missions.

Premièrement, tu penses avoir mal entendu, puis tu fermes les yeux.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes « raisonnable », elle ne te confira plus aucunes missions…

- Sakura, tu ne devais pas y aller ? C'est bon, je resterais avec lui.

- Merci Sasuke,…

Tu entends ses pas s'éloigner.

- … Je compte sur toi !

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis se ferme, annonce le début de ton supplice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Aucune question ?

Tu tournes la tête vers la fenêtre. Les couleurs du ciel, mélange de rouge et d'orange t'absorbes quelque minutes. Une nuit chaude se prépare.

- Idiot, je te parle !

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait.

Il te regarde, perplexe. Tu ne le remarques que maintenant, il est en uniforme d'ANBU ce qui veut dire qu'il est totalement réhabilité.

- Te méfierais-tu de moi ?

- Penses-tu sincèrement que tu as le droit de poser cette question ?

Ses pas se rapprochent de ton lit.

- Et si je te disais… Que tu as raison d'être sur tes gardes ?

Que veut-il dire par là ? L'instant d'après, le poids d'un corps sur le tiens, t'immobilise.

- Sasuke… ?

Les jambes de part et d'autre de tes hanches, il se penche vers ton visage et une de ses mains se resserre autour de ton cou. Tu ne réagis pas, ne te défends pas. Ce qui semble l'énerver davantage. Son regard se détache du tiens et glisse lentement vers tes lèvres. De sa main libre, il caresse d'un doigt léger le contour de ta joue, avant de le poser sur ta bouche. Tu sens son souffle sur ta peau, mais toi tu ne sais plus comment respirer. Ses doigts entrouvrent doucement tes lèvres, et les siennes viennent s'y poser. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu devrais faire quelque chose, non ? Le repousser, le maudire ! Quelque chose ! Malheureusement, tu ne fais rien. Son baisé se fait plus féroce. Sa langue s'immisce à l'intérieure de ta bouche, comme pour te voler ton souffle. Ton cœur s'accélère. Pourquoi ? Il s'écarte un moment pour mieux reprendre tes lèvres, sa langue passe doucement sur elles, gourmande. Il les suce sensuellement, vorace. Fatigué, tu finis par fermer les yeux. Sa main dans tes cheveux et l'autre sur ta nuque, son corps contre le tiens... Tout cela va te rendre fou. Puis soudainement, il se dégage. Lorsque vos regards se rencontrent, dans ses prunelles il n'y a que colère.

- Cette vie dont tu ne veux plus... Je te la prendrais.

* * *

Ma première scène de baisé :D. Je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention : **Présence de relations homosexuels, donc ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge ou ceux qui n'aiment pas, vous êtes prévenus. Pour tout les autres, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Bien sûr que tout les persos m'appartiennent ! Dans mes rêves remplis de paillettes et de bisousnours !

A l'origine c'était censé être un OS mais en fin de compte il sera en deux ou trois parties (Ok peut être un tout petit peu plus). J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Réponse aux reviews ano.** :

Kawu93 : Merci d'avoir posté une review, ça me rend extrêmement joyeuse de voir que ma fic continue à plaire.

doremi : Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose. Si la scene du baisé t'as plu, alors j'espère que le lemon aussi sera à la hauteur !

**Attention lemon, je préviens juste par pur politesse (même si je doute que ça puisse contrarier quelqu'un ^^)**

**Dans cette fic, beaucoup de zones d'ombre reste inexpliqués (comme cette histoire de chakra...). Je m'en excuse. C'est vrai que j'ai surtout basé mon histoire sur le côté relationnel en zappant le reste.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tu aimeras**

Tu le regardes sans savoir comment réagir, plus que le fait d'avoir été embrassé par un homme, ce qui t'étonnes, c'est que ce soit Sasuke. Ton cœur reprends un rythme normal qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser.

Les paroles de ton ancien équipier t'ont troublés. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Tu le lui aurais bien demandé, si seulement la fatigue ne s'était pas emparée de toi. Une lassitude qui ne te quittes plus.

Un ennuie constant, dont la cause reste inconnue. Cette résignation dont tu fais preuve, d'où vient-elle ? Sasuke aussi voudrait le savoir. Chacun de tes regards inexpressifs, le font se consumer de rage.

La main qui enserrait ton cou, il y a quelques instants, reprend sa place. Tu le regardes confus. D'un ton froid il reprend :

- Regarde-toi ! Tu n'es même plus capable de te défendre. Tu ne réagis pas, ne protestes pas et accepte docilement tout ce qui peut t'arriver.

Sa main referme un peu plus l'étau autour de ton cou. Respirer devient difficile. Est-ce cela qu'il entend par « prendre la vie dont tu ne veux plus » ? Le temps passe, habité par le son de vos souffles.

Sa peau pâle, ses yeux perçants, ses mèches noirs. Combien d'années ne les avais-tu pas vu d'aussi près ? Vos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, une douce langueur se propage en toi. Cherchant ton souffle tu entrouvres les lèvres. Les yeux de Sasuke se détachent des tiens et fixent ta bouche, avant qu'il ne s'écarte afin de se remettre debout.

En te tournant le dos, il enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme. Uniforme que tu ne remettras sans doute jamais. Tu n'aurais pas cru que ce jour puisse arriver. Tu as mal en te l'avouant, mais tu ne peux nier que c'est mieux ainsi. Avec douceur, tu frottes l'endroit où les doigts du brun ont laissé une marque rouge.

- Et tu oses te faire passer pour un ninja ? Même si personne ne te le dis, tu es pitoyable Naruto !

Ses mots te blessent, car tu ne peux nier leurs véracités. Mais te faire insulter par lui est encore plus douloureux. Lui qui a osé tout abandonner pour une quête de puissance égoïste. Lui qui n'a cessé de renier tout les principes de ce village. Lui qui t'a tant déçu.

- Si tu penses sérieusement que c'est comme ça que tu deviendras Hokage…

- Je ne serais pas Hokage.

Tu le voudrais, mais ce rêve n'en ai plus un. Tu as vu l'horreur du devoir et des obligations que dissimulaient ce rôle. Les sacrifices et les peines qui lui étaient imposés. Bien sûr, tu le savais déjà, que la vie d'un dirigeant était difficile, mais avant tu pensais avoir assez de foi et de force pour le supporter. Plus maintenant.

La colère de Sasuke fit place à une expression que tu ne su identifier. Des bruits de pas vinrent interrompre votre joute silencieuse. Une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce annonçant que les visiteurs devaient s'en aller. Ce fut avec soulagement que tu accueillis ses mots.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La nuit n'est pas la bienvenue en temps normal, mais ce soir tu l'accueilles avec soulagement. En elle tu trouves l'apaisement que le jour t'as enlevé, car tu n'auras pas à supporter le regard désolé de Sakura et la présence indésirable de Sasuke.

Les souvenirs affluent te rendant incertain. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi ? C'était si contraire à son caractère !

Tu soupirs. Aujourd'hui peux-tu encore te vanter de le connaître ? Ton ami, ton rival, ton frère, est'-il encore tout cela ?

Et ce baiser ? Sûrement une simple provocation, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ton cœur s'est-il emballé et tes membres misent à trembler ? Vraiment, tu préfères ne pas le savoir.

En descendant du lit, tu t'approches de la fenêtre et l'ouvres en grand. Le vent s'engouffre dans la chambre. Comme tu l'avais prévu une nuit chaude s'est installé. Le combat te manques, l'ivresse et l'oublie dans lequel tu te noies lors des missions te manques, et cela ne fait que cinq jour que tu es ici. Cinq jours de trop.

Pourtant tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de t'enfermer, car tu n'as jamais pu être rancunier envers tes amis. C'est cette qualité ou plutôt ce défaut qui t'as amené jusqu'ici.

Tu as soutenu Sasuke, même dans ses pires actions, croyant et priant pour qu'il revienne en justifiant tout ses gestes. Mais la réalité ne peut-être changée. Cette quête qui a fait tant de mort était voué à l'échec, tout comme tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à changer.

Bien sûr, si tu le voulais, il te suffirais de sauter par cette fenêtre pour fuir... Mais à quoi bon ? Pour aller où ? Tu es devenu fort, mais cette puissance ne te sers plus à rien, puisque ton but resteras inachevé.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte te tires de ta rêverie. Tu te lèves de ton lit et t'approches de l'entrée en te frottant vigoureusement le visage. C'est sûrement Sakura qui vient à nouveau te demander de l'accompagner on ne sait où. Depuis ton retour de l'hôpital, le village entier semble s'être concerté pour ne pas te laisser seul. Quelle ironie !

Tu ouvres la porte pour te retrouver face à celui que tu avais décidé d'éviter, et comme un réflexe incontrôlable tu tentes de la refermer. Il bloque celle-ci et pénètre dans la pièce. Ce soir il ne porte pas son uniforme, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon, il arbore seulement l'emblème de son clan. Vous restez là à vous fixer sans prononcer le moindre mot. Lui par habitude, toi par lassitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tu l'observes se déchausser, passer devant toi et évoluer dans l'appartement. A quoi peut-il bien penser ? Il te regarde attentivement puis revient près de toi.

- Sakura s'inquiétait, alors je suis venu voir si tu ne t'étais pas suicidé.

- Même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regardes pas et si Sakura est inquiète, elle peut venir d'elle-même.

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi idiot.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis pitoyable ! Alors puisque nous sommes d'accord, tu peux t'en aller.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Attirer l'attention, rendre les gens inquiets ?

Comment peut-il dire une telle chose ? Comment peut-il même le penser ?

- Sakura est aussi un être-humain avec ses propres problèmes, elle ne pourra pas rester éternellement à tes côtés. Si tu crois cela alors tu es devenus égoïste, Naruto.

- Je ne crois rien et je ne demande rien. Tout va bien, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour moi.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es tout simplement égoïste. Trop occupé à t'apitoyer sur toi-même, tu ne vois pas à quel point tu blesses les autres.

Tu fronces les sourcils et une colère que tu n'as pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps refait surface.

- Je ne me laisserais pas insulter par toi. Tu as abandonné et trahi le village, qui es le plus égoïste ? Et tout ça pour avoir plus de puissance…

- Tu as fait la même chose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as toujours voulu être le plus fort, être le meilleur. Déjà petit tu ne parlais que de puissance et de rêve à accomplir.

- C'est faux.

Il s'approche de toi te faisant battre en retraite par la même occasion. Dans ses yeux brillent une lueur dangereuse que tu n'as jamais vu. Depuis son retour Sasuke s'est révélé beaucoup plus expressif qu'avant. Ce trait de caractère que tu aurais aimé connaître à l'époque de l'équipe sept, aujourd'hui tu voudrais le voir disparaître, car tu sais que dans toutes ses paroles, il y a une part de vérité et cela te fait peur.

- Tu m'as poursuivi en cherchant toujours plus de pouvoir.

- C'est faux.

- Moi j'avais une vengeance à accomplir, toi une promesse à tenir. Je voulais faire justice, tu voulais prouver que tu étais le meilleur.

- C'est faux !!!

Tu t'es mis à crié en te révoltant contre tout ces mensonges. Le brun affiche un sourire en coin.

- Voila, énerve-toi, traite-moi d'idiot, d'imbécile, jette-toi sur moi et frappe-moi, mais réagis !

Encore un pas et tu te retrouves contre la porte d'entrée, mais tu ne tentes rien. Comme à ton habitude tu te contentes d'attendre.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, encore moins de la tienne.

- Oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Tu as beau chercher, aucune excuse ne te viens à l'esprit. Sauf…

- Qui voudrait l'aide de son rival ?

Aussitôt tu te retrouves plaqué contre le mur, le choc te fait fermer les yeux un moment. Lorsque tu les rouvres, c'est pour plonger dans deux pupilles d'un noir envoûtant. L'avant bras contre ton torse, tu pourrais facilement le repousser. Mais ta force semble s'être évaporée

- Tu n'es pas mon rival.

Même après toutes ces années, il continue de te sous-estimer. Sasuke se presse contre toi, vous faîtes sensiblement la même taille, et pourtant, en face de lui tu te sens tel un enfant inoffensif. Lentement il glisse une jambe entre les tiennes et tu retiens difficilement un gémissement. Pourquoi Sasuke est-il celui qui te fait ressentir cela ? Il rapproche son visage du tiens et tu retiens ta respiration. Tu ne t'ai jamais posé la question de savoir quel était ton genre en amour.

Tu croyais avoir aimé Sakura, et même maintenant il t'arrives encore de le penser. Seulement, les regards de la jeune fille ne t'ont jamais troublés comme cela. L'odeur de sa peau ne t'as jamais, grisé. Le poids de son corps, jamais fait frissonner. Le son de sa voix, jamais bercé. Pourtant la question perdure. Pourquoi Sasuke ?

- Tu n'es pas mon rival, Naruto. Tu es celui que j'aime.

Ton cœur s'arrête et ses lèvres se posent sur les tiennes, tandis qu'un de ses bras t'enserres la taille. Sasuke est amoureux de toi. Peux-tu l'accepter, ou du moins comprendre ce sentiment ? Toi qui n'as jamais vécu autrement que comme un ninja ? Pourras-tu y répondre ? Tu ne le sais pas mais tu fermes tout de même les yeux.

Une autre main vient encadrer ton visage et te caresse doucement le cou. Sasuke réduit d'avantage la distance entre vous en pressant un peu plus son bassin contre le tiens. Ses lèvres son douce et la sensation réconfortante. Son baiser s'intensifie lorsque tu entrouvres la bouche et que sa langue s'immisce à l'intérieure.

Vos langues se rencontrent, timide pour l'une, impatiente pour l'autre. Une chaleur monte dans ton bas ventre faisant s'emballer ton cœur. Celui-ci entame un rythme endiablé, presque douloureux. Dans des mouvements langoureux, Sasuke commence une danse qui te fait gémir.

Regarde ce sourire, regarde cet air satisfait. Regarde-le simplement. Pour lui chacun de tes cris est un appel au plaisir et à la luxure. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Tant qu'il ne t'auras pas entièrement il ne sera pas rassasié.

Il relâche tes lèvres et glisse vers ton cou laissant au passage une trainé humide. Ses mains s'acharnent sur ta chemise, faisant sauter les derniers boutons, puis dans des caresses fiévreuses il parcoure ton torse, bientôt remplacer par des lèvres brûlantes. En toi un plaisir inavouable, un désir subtil se transforme en passion dévorante. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas ressenti une sensation si intense ? En faite tu n'as jamais ressentis cela.

Les paumes contre le mur tu voudrais pouvoir te raccrocher à quelque chose. Tes jambes tremblent et le déhanchement de Sasuke t'entraîne dans une torture agréable. Puis soudain, il met fin à tout cela en s'éloignant sans te quitter des yeux pour s'assoir sur ton lit. Rapidement il enlève son t-shirt bleu marine et le laisse tombé sur le sol.

- Je ne suis pas revenu pour retrouver une loque humaine. Si tu veux quelque chose, il va falloir que tu viennes le chercher.

Tu restes perplexe, son attitude te plonges dans le doute. Là, contre le mur, le regard brûlant et les lèvres entrouvertes, tu es complètement perdu. Mais tu ne veux pas que ça prenne fin, tu veux encore que ton cœur cesse de battre, tu veux encore que ton corps tremble, tu veux frissonner et gémir. Tu veut-être embrassé et… Embrasser.

Alors tu t'avances vers lui et tends les mains jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres son visage. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps tu le touches. Enfin, tu l'embrasses, de toute cette colère et de cette frustration contenu.

Tes bras lui entourent le cou et les siens ta taille, dans une étreinte brutale. Il vous fait basculer et cette fois c'est toi qui te retrouves étendu sur lui. Ses mains s'égarent sous ton pantalon, massant doucement le haut de tes fesses.

- Sasuke, tu es le pire… Aaah !!

Dans un déhanchement, il a fait se rencontrer vos érection, geste inattendu qui t'as forcé à presser ton visage contre son épaules pour retenir tes cris.

- Je te l'ai dit non ? Tu m'appartiens !

Pour toi Sasuke ne pense qu'a lui-même, mais après tout vous vous ressemblez. Oui, c'est vrai que tu as été égoïste, que tu n'as lutté que pour toi-même en prenant pour prétexte la promesse que tu avais faite.

Tu voulais réussir et le ramener.

Tu voulais réussir et le retrouver.

Comme avant, dans vos disputes et vos colères, dans vos silences et vos regards.

Peut-être même… Mieux qu'avant.

Dans ta demi-conscience, tu sens ton pantalon glissé sur tes cuisses, tu te crispes soudain. Peux-tu vraiment faire ça ? Bien qu'il soit un peu tard pour revenir en arrière, la question subsiste. D'une poussé de sa part tu te retrouves sur le dos face a un Sasuke dont les lèvres rouges et humides deviennent vite une obsession. Tu les vois se relever en un sourire moqueur.

- Ton expression est si érotique…

Sasuke se baisse afin d'explorer ton torse. Ses baisers s'égarent sur ton corps, ses mains finissent de t'enlever ton pantalon devenu inutile ainsi que ton boxer, puis saisissant tes cuisses, il les relèvent tout en les écartant.

- … Le seul qui puisse la voir, c'est moi !

Te voici maintenant étendus sur le lit, les yeux embués et les jambes écartés révélant ton sexe en érection. Le brun voudrait pouvoir profiter de cette vue, mais l'impatience est plus forte et il finit par se baisser en direction de ta verge dressée.

- Sa… Suke !

Sa langue atteint ton sexe par lapés furtives. Les gémissements se font plus forts au point que tu en viens même à te mordre les poings. Une main enserre ton pénis, alors que l'autre, s'occupe de tes bourses gonflées.

Où, pourquoi, comment Sasuke sais t-il faire tout ça ? Soudain, partant de la base de ta verge, sa langue remonte doucement ver ton gland qu'il engouffre. Tu te cambres comme pour mieux ressentir toutes les sensations qui te consument.

- Oh… Sa… Oh !!

Les doigts du brun avancent de quelques centimètres sur ton membre, avant de relâcher leur étreintes et de retrouver leur place initiale. Sasuke répète cette opération plusieurs fois, drainant ton sang en remontant toujours un peu plus à chaque reprise. Enfin, le pouce et l'indexe qui enserrent ton sexe finissent par rencontrer ses lèvres.

C'est alors qu'il engouffre la totalité de ton membre dans sa gorge. Le plaisir en est décuplé et cette fois tu pousses un cri dont, toi-même, tu ne reconnais pas la voix. La jouissance grandit en toi, tu crispes tes orteils, ton torse se soulève de lui-même et tes mains s'accrochent désespérément à une chevelure brune velouté. Tu sens la salive de Sasuke sur ton membre à chaque mouvement de va et vient. Tu sens ses mèches de cheveux caresser ton bas-ventre.

- Sasuke je… Vais…

Le concerné relève la tête et tu tombes dans un abysse dans lequel tu te noierais volontiers.

- Tu vas quoi ?

Évitant son regard tu détournes la tête.

- Fait-le…

- Faire quoi ? Si tu veux quelque chose, il va falloir que tu sois plus précis.

- Sasuke…

- Dis-le !

- Sasuke… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi jouir !

C'est avec un sourire satisfait, que le brun replonge dans ta toison dorée. Poursuivant ce qu'il avait arrêté, il reprend la succion de ton membre prêt à exploser. Les doigts emmêlés dans ces mèches tu tentes de le repousser lorsque que tu atteins tes limites, mais c'est sans compter sur Sasuke qui ne semble pas vouloir en rester là. Alors, c'est dans sa bouche que tu te relâches et que tu jouis. Ton bas-ventre est pris de contraction, tandis que tu refermes les jambes contre les épaules de Sasuke.

Tu es toujours sous l'emprise du plaisir, lorsque Sasuke se redresse délaissant ta verge maintenant au repos, et déposant des baisers le long de tes jambes. Sans voix, tu le regardes enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Sur le coin de sa bouche une trainée blanchâtre s'étale. Du revers de la main il l'essuie, gardant ce regard perçant poser sur toi. Agenouillé entre tes jambes, les cheveux ébouriffés par tes soins, sa peau d'un blanc laiteux éclairée par la lune et son regard d'un noir profond... Tout en lui te captive.

- Tu vois ? Il suffit de demander.

Tu fronces les sourcils en entendant cette remarque. Aussi vite que ton état le permet tu te redresses.

- Ça suffit…

Ta voix s'élève à peine audible mais Sasuke loin d'être de ton avis te recouches de force.

- Oh, que non ! C'est mon tour maintenant.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, ses doigts se glissent à nouveau entre tes cuisses et commencent à masser l'entrée de ton anus. Ta semence qui s'y trouve encore, permet à Sasuke d'y introduire un doigt sans difficulté.

- Ah… Non… !

Tu lui attrapes le bras, mais cela n'empêche pas son doigt, d'aller et venir en toi.

- Ah… Ah !

- Si tu ne te détends pas, tu risque d'avoir mal par la suite.

Suite, quelle suite ? Où tout cela pourra-t-il vous menez ? Il se penche vers toi pour enfouir son visage dans ton cou. Ses lèvres se posent sur ta peau en l'aspirant pour ensuite la mordiller. Son doigt ne cesse de bouger en toi bientôt rejoins par un deuxième. Au début cela t'es inconfortable, mais très vite, comme si ton corps y était déjà préparé, chaque mouvements se fait plus facilement. Tu lui enserres les épaules trouvant enfin quelque chose à quoi t'accrocher.

- Naruto, tu es vraiment chaud.

- Tais-toi… !

- Je suis désolé, mais tu devras le supporter !

Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? Que compte-t-il faire ? Sasuke enlève ses doigts te tirant ainsi une petite plainte.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois bien préparé, mais je ne peux plus attendre.

Tu comprends lorsqu'il relève ta jambe et la place sur son épaule.

- Sasuke ?

Il te saisie le visage d'une main ferme, t'empêchant ainsi de fuir son regard, tandis que sa verge se présente à l'entrée de ton intimité. Sasuke se mord les lèvres dans un geste incroyablement excitant et tu lèves une main vers son visage.

- Sasuke je …

Les mots que tu t'apprêtais à prononcer se sont changés en un cri contenu. Le membre de Sasuke s'enfonce dans ta chaire, par petite poussé. La douleur est présente mais le plaisir y est aussi. Les yeux fermés tu essaies de contenir tout les hurlements qui te montent à la gorge. Sasuke te parle de sa voix chaude et tremblante.

- Naruto… Respires !

Sous la surprise tu as retenu ton souffle, mais ton cœur bat trop vite pour espérer retrouver une respiration normale. Les poussées de Sasuke se font de plus en plus profonde. Il est en toi, tu as du mal à le réaliser mais, le va et vient qui te transperce, ainsi que la sensation de Sasuke contre toi, est bien réel.

- Laisse-moi t'entendre !

Et comme pour confirmer cet ordre, il finit par te pénétrer entièrement, t'arrachant un hurlement de plaisir mêlé à la douleur. Un moment Sasuke semble s'immobiliser, et tu l'entends murmurer ton nom, encore, encore et encore. Alors tendrement tu passes une main derrière sa nuque et glisses l'autre dans ses cheveux.

- Sasuke !

Prenant sûrement cela pour une autorisation, le brun entame un déhanché dont les premiers coups te coupent le souffle. Tes muscles se relâchent et bientôt, tu ne ressens que la chaleur de Sasuke et le plaisir de son membre allant et venant en toi. Vos corps s'emboitent parfaitement. Toi qui as toujours cherché à faire parti de sa vie, maintenant tu fais partit de lui.

Les minutes défilent, ponctuées par vos gémissements et le son de vos souffles irréguliers. Tes hanches bouges d'elles même en imitant celles du brun. Sasuke se saisie de ta verge et entame des caresse rapide. Il est sur le point de jouir et il veut ressentir se moment d'extase en même temps que toi. Son vœu est réalisé lorsque vous vous relâchez presque en même temps dans des râles impudique.

Tes jambes retombent mollement sur le lit tandis que Sasuke s'allonge près de toi. Embrassant tes lèvres dont le goût lui avait manqué.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le vent du matin sur tes joues reste le même, le ciel bleu ponctué de nuage reste pareil, même l'effervescence du village au réveille semble identique, mais au fond de toi quelque chose a changé. Et cette chose te donne l'impression de te tout redécouvrir.

Perché sur la tête des Hokage, les jambes pendus dans le vide, tu survoles du regard Konoha. Tu t'es enfuis de chez toi dès que les premiers rayons de soleil sont apparus, laissant un Sasuke, profondément endormi. Vous avez fait l'amour de nombreuses fois la nuit dernière, sans jamais être rassasié, sans pouvoir vous arrêtez, tu n'aurais jamais cru ressentir de telles émotions. Et pourtant !

Lentement, tu te relèves époussetant la terre de ton jean.

- Tu étais donc là ?

Tu n'es même plus surpris.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé, Sasuke ?

Il porte encore les vêtements d'hier et arbore une coiffure hirsute, que tu ne lui aurais jamais vue dans d'autres circonstances.

- Je suis ninja.

Et comme si cela était la réponse à toutes les questions, il n'ajoute plus rien et vient se tenir près de toi. Sa main se resserre sur la tienne, mais son regard reste impassible fixant obstinément le paysage. Tu le regardes en biais.

Et maintenant ?

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

La question le prend de court, tu le sais.

- Je t'ai pourchassé pendant tant d'années, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je n'avais aucune raison de rester plus longtemps loin de Konoha. Si je n'étais pas partit ma vengeance serait restée veine et ma rancune aurait fini par me détruire. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, sauf une chose.

Ta curiosité est maintenant piquée à vif.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais avant de m'en aller.

- Quoi ?

Comment une chose pareille pourrait-être vraie ? Sous ton air surpris, Sasuke poursuis.

- Je n'étais qu'un gamin, incapable de comprendre mes sentiments. Tout est devenue clair à la vallée de la fin et j'ai été incapable de t'éliminer. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas revenir, alors je suis parti. J'ai accompli ma vengeance et suis revenu au village, mais tu avais disparut. Tout ce dont il restait de toi était une coquille vide.

- Tu pensais revenir et reprendre comme si de rien était ? Pour qui tu te prends ?!

Il esquisse un petit rire.

- C'était peut-être une vision trop naïve, mais j'y ai vraiment crû. Je voulais revenir et revoir ton air idiot et tes sourires béats.

- Sasuke, enfoiré !

Le brun sourit joyeusement.

- Je voulais aussi entendre de nouveaux tes insultes d'imbécile.

Sans t'en rendre compte des larmes chaudes et silencieuses se sont misent à dévaler tes joues. Un bref silence s'installe, pendant lequel tu les essuies discrètement, avant que tu ne décides de l'interrompre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir redevenir comme avant.

Tu baisses les yeux sur vos doigts entrelacés.

- Regarde-toi, ça a déjà commencé, tu es beaucoup plus vivant qu'à mon arrivée. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Tirant sur ton bras Sasuke t'emprisonne dans les siens. C'est dans son cou que tu trouves le réconfort nécessaire.

- Sasuke, je crois…

L'hésitation ne te permets pas de continuer. La fatigue que tu ressentais se dissipe progressivement. Comment l'expliquer ?

Maintenant qu'il est là peut-être pourras-tu recommencer à sourire sincèrement. Peut-être même t'énerver et crier ?

- … Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi, je crois bien que… Je t'aime aussi.

Tu ne peux pas le voir, l'air surpris de Sasuke, mais tu ressens sa joie lorsqu'il te serres d'avantage contre lui.

- Mais… Si ce jour n'arrive jamais ? Si je ne change pas ?

- Alors je t'aimerais tel que tu es aujourd'hui. Si tu n'en peu plus de ta vie, alors laisse-la moi. Je te l'ai dit non ? Tu m'appartiens déjà.

Est-ce que cette hésitation et ce doute a toujours été présent dans la voix de Sasuke ? Ou est-ce toi qui viens à peine de t'en apercevoir ? Sasuke veut paraître fort, mais finalement tu crois bien que c'est le plus troublé de vous deux.

- Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas,…

Venant à la rencontre de tes lèvres, il s'en empare tendrement. Un baiser chaste qui te laisse sur ta faim.

-… Je t'aime aussi quand tu pleures.

* * *

MON PREMIER LEMON ! J'AI SUE SANG ET EAU POUR LE FAIRE (Légère exagération^^). Dites vous simplement que pour faire une scène il faut que je me la représente et que je la mime. Je vous épargnerais les détails des positions que j'ai du adopter. Ou des bruits que j'ai du faire ^^'.


End file.
